


Dethroned

by Blackwolfwhitewolf77



Category: Dishonored
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dishonored - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 10:47:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11011899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackwolfwhitewolf77/pseuds/Blackwolfwhitewolf77
Summary: Jessamine met the Outsider and gained his mark. Now she must save her loved ones, and all of Dunwall. Revenge solves everything.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Jessamine  
“Corvo?”  
Jessamine opened her eyes with a start. Her chest throbbed dully, the empress picked herself off the cold marble floor. She realized she was in the gazebo, where the people she loved most were held captive. Sweet Emily, by a masked figure, and Corvo by… Jessamine didn't know what happened exactly. She rubbed her head as she took notice of her surroundings.  
“Where am I?” Her voice rising as panic took root “EMILY? CORVO! CORVO??” The empress started to run down the distorted pathway. All that filled her head was wrongwrongwrong. She noticed a young man standing at a clearing ahead, he bowed and she saw his black eyes. Realization dawned on her: I was stabbed, Emily was kidnapped, and Corvo crying over me. Now I'm in the void, and the Outsider is bowing to me. Jessamine straightened her clothing, and she slowly approached the deity  
“Outsider,” her voice broke, something that hadn't happened since she was 14, “What happened?” The black eyed god started to float  
“ Empress Jessamine Kaldwin the first, assassinated by your trusted spy master and a holy man. I wonder how you missed it? To preoccupied with the rat plague? Or was it more personal affairs?” Jessamine gulped, her mind whirling. The Outsider held her gaze for a moment, then continued, “But that doesn't really matter now, does it? Not with the Corvo and Emily imprisoned, your throne occupied by those who deposed you, and Dunwall tittering on the edge. What matters now is your next moves. What will you do? I have for you a gift, my mark.”  
Jessamine jumped at the sudden burning feeling on her hand. As the Outsider’s mark cooled it faded into black. The Empress lifted her head as the Outsider smirked. “Come find me”  
Then he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessamine tries to figure out the void

Chapter 2: Jessamine  
Jessamine felt light-headed as she walked up a crumbling flight of stairs, halting as she saw the sudden drop off into the void. The path continued at a distance she knew she couldn't jump. Her right hand started to throb, she clutched it, and a blue light appeared. When she relaxed her hand it went away, Jessamine did it again and aimed the light at the ledge. With a rush the empress teleported to the platform, and started to run. It soon felt like second nature to use the powers, never slowing down to aim. That was, until she fell. Jessamine was filled with panic has the void consumed her, everything blue and heavy. She suddenly appeared back on the ledge where she fell, and took a moment to catch her breath.  
“Right then, no more of that”, the empress decided. Her next moves were careful, and when she approached the next landpoint she noticed three figures. She gasped as she saw Emily in tears, being held by the Pendleton twins. She quickly blinked away.  
As she set foot on the next area, she began to fell rapidly more fatigued. Sinking to her knees the empress saw a chest. Inside it held one of Piero's Spiritual Remedy. As she drank it the exhaustion quickly vanished. A large whale drifted pass her.  
Jessamine continued on, her stomach felt heavy, but the rest of her threatened to float away. It took the Empress a few tries to get to the next one, as it was completely vertical.   
When she tilted her head she saw Corvo, tied to a chair, with angry red cuts up and down his body. She wasn't able to stifle a gasp as she saw his burns. Jessamine stroked his cheek, tears were threatening to fall. A faint humming took away her attention, she walked over to where it was coming from. She found a shrine, and on it a rune. The Empresses heart was pounding in her chest, stopping only when she picked it up. A sudden change in the atmosphere had Jessamine jump back. There floating above the shrine was the Outsider.  
“ However you choose to use what I have given you is up to you, as it has to the others before you. Now, I return you to your world. But before I do I shall give you the name of a place, the Hound Pits Pub. Know that I will be watching with great interest.” The Outsider concluded the speech with another bow, and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry its still really short, I'll work on that. If you see any mistake, please point them out. Comment, like, all that jazz~

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it was so short... If I made any grammar errors pls tell. This is my first fic! Comment, like, all that jazz~


End file.
